Spinning Up
by DramaLexy
Summary: A look inside Kara's head during the final scene of "KLG pt 1."


TITLE: Spinning Up

AUTHOR: DramaLexy

DISCLAIMER: me no own, you no sue

SUMMARY: A look inside Kara's head during the final scene of "KLG pt 1."

* * *

"I do not regret anything that I did. Be sure that whatever you're gonna do, you don't regret it later, do you understand me?" 

Oh, she understood. Kara Thrace had already racked up a pretty nice list of regrets in her lifetime. At that point, one more would hardly matter would it?

"I guess we'll find out," she told her Commander, fingers dancing across the keypad in front of her in order to bring the Raider's FTL drive online. There was only a moment's hesitation before she executed the final command, a moment in which she heard Leoben's voice in the back of her mind: _You're gonna find Kobol…Kobol will lead you to Earth._

FIVE…

If she couldn't believe the one person in the universe she'd never thought would lie to her, then what was stopping her from believing a Cylon? The old man was clueless, and they'd been following him like frakking puppies for nothing. She'd given him a chance to tell her the truth – she wouldn't have let anyone else know – but he'd stuck to his story. That wasn't the worst part; the thing she couldn't get over was how easily the lie had slipped from his mouth. What else wasn't he telling them? And did he even care how much the truth was hurting her now?

FOUR…

She could admit that she didn't have much room to judge when it came to keeping secrets – hell, she'd killed the man's son. But Zak was different. That had hurt her just as much as it had hurt him. Telling the truth at the time would have only made things worse. Adama had needed her, the last link to his fallen son since his wife had left and Lee refused to have anything to do with him. They'd gotten each other through many rough days, and when he had brought her to the Galactica, he hadn't had any way of knowing that he was actually saving her life. Kara wasn't sure if that was something to be grateful for or not; even she had sometimes wondered if the dead really were the lucky ones.

THREE…

Speaking of the billions that had been slaughtered, the thought suddenly hit her that she was about to return to Caprica. The place that had become a death trap nearly two months earlier when all the transports had lifted off and the nukes had started raining down. Lords knew what the Cylons had done to the place in the meantime, but from the snippets of information she'd gotten from Boomer weeks earlier, Kara knew she'd been lucky to be far, far away from there during the attack. What would she find when she got on the ground? And that was assuming another Baseship wasn't on the other side of her jump, waiting with a few squadrons of Raiders to blow her out of the sky. She didn't have enough fingers to count all the ways that this could go wrong. Or enough time to worry about it.

TWO…

"What are you doing, Kara?"

She'd nearly forgotten that Lee was still out there, too. She'd asked him earlier if he would miss her, were she to get herself killed, and had hoped for more of an answer than the one she received. Then again, under the circumstances, she could understand. They were both stubborn as hell, ridiculously proud, and the fact that they had each other's knuckle marks on their faces didn't help matters, either. She'd hit a lot of men in her lifetime – Lee was one of the few that punched back. She'd never seen him like this; he'd acted like she was his girl, and she'd been sleeping around on him. But when the fists started flying, she was one of the guys again, and now she had no idea what to think about him. She'd apologized, for frak's sake – and Kara Thrace didn't apologize to anyone – but he'd just walked away. And she couldn't help but wonder if things between them would ever be the same again.

ONE…

If this plan didn't work out, she was going to have one hell of a story to tell Zak when she saw him again. And if it did work…the thought of everything she'd have to deal with back on Galactica was almost enough to make her consider shutting down the FTL. Almost, but not quite. Starbuck didn't ever back down from anything that easy.

JUMP.

* * *

As always, feedback is much appreciated.  



End file.
